


Too Sure to Let Go

by koto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, two night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto
Summary: Jisung wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling, ready to leave his one night stand without a word, but something keeps stopping him. Despite knowing it's best not to get attached, a day of domestic bliss with Minho turns into something more.My attempt at a fluffy 2 night stand fic.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 69
Kudos: 774
Collections: Cotton fluff Minsung, MINSUNG BINGO: Round One, Minsung, Minsung in need of holy water





	Too Sure to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This is my first entry into Minsung Bingo! The tropes that this fic fills are: truth or dare/drinking games, pets, first dates, kisses, flashbacks.
> 
> I took my sweet time on this fic, and I was a little unsure of it at first, but I like how it turned out! That being said, this is the first fic I've written with actual sex scenes. They're not extremely descriptive, but they're definitely there. I'm not sure if I'd do it again but it was an interesting challenge. This fic isn't connected to Warmth, but in some ways I think it has the same spirit; this could be what happened if the minsung in that fic hadn't had the whole roommate thing going on (although their lives are quite different here). 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this fic, please drop me a comment on what you think!  
> Find me on twitter at /0hrhj0 and cc at /Koto16

Jisung wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling, body sore and chest heavy. He closes his eyes to try and adjust to his situation in peace. He’s a little bit alarmed by the chest part, internally cursing himself for never finding a good doctor in case he’s developed some sort of giant growth overnight, and he has to work up the courage to look. _1, 2, 3, open!_ When he opens his eyes and peels the comforter off his torso, the growth is fuzzy and breathing, and _oh thank god it’s just a cat_. He reaches up to let it sniff his fingers, earning a little mew in response as the cat rests its head on his chest, and he reaches out to pet it gently. Under the pretense of not wanting to disturb his new friend, Jisung stays where he is for a while, trying to take in his surroundings. Looking around the room, it seems pretty normal, and he assumes he’s probably not in any danger if he does decide to get up and venture further into the apartment.

It’s not as if he doesn’t remember who he went home with; he remembers dark hair and a handsome face and soft lips against his own at the bar. He remembers those lips trailing down his neck in the car ride to wherever he is now, then trailing down even further once they reached the bedroom. He remembers skillful hands bringing him to the edge of ecstasy, and skillful hips helping him cross the finish line. He’s in no rush to forget, and to be quite frank, he’s going to cherish those memories for months to come. But despite what he remembers, he doesn’t actually _know_ the man. They met at the bar where Jisung saw him from across the room and decided to buy him a drink, and after one round and some flirtatious conversation, they snuck away together. He knows he’s charming as hell, because Jisung has never done this before, and the man must have felt the same about him because he kept telling Jisung he’d never taken home a stranger. But really, Jisung doesn’t even know if they exchanged names. He has a cat, and it seems friendly and well taken care of, so even if he’s grasping at straws he uses that thought to roll himself out of bed and brave whatever encounter is to come.

Jisung looks around at the clothes spread across the floor, then at his exposed body in the full-length mirror. Even if he hadn’t remembered last night, his body certainly did. There’s a dull ache in his back and a trail of bruises leading down his neck and chest, and when he turns around he can see that they reach his shoulder-blades too. He sees his getup from last night on the floor; skin-tight jeans and a black t-shirt and leather jacket, and there’s nothing he wants to put on his body less right now. There’s a pair of soft looking sweatpants folded neatly on his suitors dresser, and Jisung crosses his fingers and hopes he’s not overstepping when he grabs them and pulls them on, noting that they’re a little loose. The cat meows loudly, pacing in front of the door, so Jisung scoops it up and makes his way into the unknown world that awaits outside this cozy bedroom. The smell of breakfast wafts towards him and he follows it with his nose, venturing through the hallway, past the bathroom, and into the main section of the apartment. It’s got a relatively open floor plan, and he can see the living room and the kitchen blending into one when he gets into the clearing, his mystery man from last night standing over the stove.

He looks up at the sounds of footsteps, then smiles when he sees Jisung.

“Aww, little Soonie, good morning,” he says, and the cat in Jisung’s arms meows and wiggles a bit. So maybe he wasn’t smiling at Jisung, maybe he was just happy to see his cat. Jisung hears two more meows come from elsewhere in the room, and when he looks around there’s a large cat tree in the corner of the living room accommodating this cat's buddies. “Soonie, you made a friend, huh? You two look cozy. I don’t usually get the sight of a shirtless man holding my baby in the morning,” he says slyly. “I kind of like it.” 

Jisung blushes a little at finally being acknowledged, as well as being called out for walking around half naked. He’s not sure why that’s embarrassing, there’s not much of his body this guy hasn’t seen, but he feels a bit more vulnerable with the sun streaming through the windows than he did under the shade of the night.

“Ah… Yeah, she woke me up. She’s a cutie,” Jisung says, hoisting the cat up a bit and patting her on the butt. 

“Oh really? Good girl,” the man says, leaning over Jisung a bit to give Soonie a kiss on the head. He pulls back a few inches from her head and looks up at Jisung, faces only a few inches apart. He looks conflicted, eyes questioning what’s allowed under the circumstances. Jisung isn’t really sure himself, this is all new to him, and while he doesn’t want to break the unspoken rules of a one night stand he thinks _maybe they’re a little too unspoken_ because he doesn't actually know them. All he knows is he really enjoyed kissing this guy all of last night, and his face is three inches away, and he wants to kiss him again. So he does. It’s brief, Jisung leaning over a bit to plant something just a bit more committed than a peck on the other man’s lips, but it’s met eagerly and they both pull away smiling. Evidently it isn’t as fun for the cat in between them because once they back away she yowls, digging her nails into Jisung’s shoulder to gain leverage and then jumping off his back.

“Ow!” Jisung says, letting out a little yelp and looking at his shoulder. It’s not punctured, but the other man rushes to look as well, seemingly wanting to take responsibility for any problems his cat may have caused.

“It’s not scratched, but are you ok?” he asks, and Jisung nods. “Sorry. Soonie is the sweetest and oldest, but she still gets jumpy sometimes. The ones over there are Doongie, the other orange one, and Dori is the little gray one. Dori is the baby. She can do no wrong.” The man is pointing enthusiastically, a huge smile on his face. These are clearly his children, and Jisung can’t help thinking he’s extremely cute when he gets excited.

“Got it. Soonie, Doongie, Dori...” Jisung says, then hesitates for a bit. He knows his next question is going to be really uncomfortable, but it needs to be done. “I’m sorry, I know your cat's names now but… Honestly, I can’t remember yours. I’m sorry, that’s so fucked up.” Jisung can feel his cheeks heat up, and there’s not a doubt in his mind that they’re turning red, which is all but confirmed when the man starts chuckling at him. 

“Oh my god, I’m glad you asked so I didn’t have to. I honestly forgot yours too, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even drunk, just… preoccupied. Mine’s Minho. Your name is… Something with a J, right?” the man, Minho, asks. 

“Jisung, yeah. Um, I’m sorry, I’ve never had this experience, I don’t know what to do. The morning after experience, I mean. I borrowed your pants, I hope that’s ok, I was just gonna go to the bathroom before I headed out and got distracted by the smell of food. I’ll just go wash my face and pee then head out,” Jisung fibs. He had passed the bathroom on the way out, he easily could have just gone in first, but he was curious. He had wanted to see Minho in his natural state, maybe see why his subconscious had been so eager to go home with him the night before.

“Yeah, of course. It’s just down the hall, feel free,” Minho says. Jisung turns around to head back where he came from, but is stopped a few steps in. “Wait, Jisung!” Minho calls out. “I made a lot of food so… If you don’t want to leave right away after you piss or whatever, you can stay. It’s pancakes.” Jisung feels his stomach grumble. The food smells amazing, and while he’d only had two drinks before sneaking out of the bar with Minho last night, whatever tiny hangover he has certainly wouldn’t be mad at some homemade pancakes.

“Yeah, I like pancakes. I’ll be right out,” Jisung says, heading into the restroom. He looks around as he does his business, and just like the bedroom, it seems normal. He has the usual items one would expect; toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash and moisturizer. There’s also an industrial sized jar of muscle balm on the counter, so Minho must do something active for a living. 

That thought sparks memories of the night before, where Minho had in fact showcased incredible stamina, pushing them both over the edge multiple times. _Oh god, maybe he’s a porn star._ Jisung thought back to his body, lean and muscular and gorgeous. He was definitely the hottest person Jisung had ever slept with. Probably the most skilled, too. _If he’s not a porn star, maybe he should be._

Jisung can feel himself getting too excited at the memories of the night before, so he splashes some cold water on his face, rinses his mouth out with a swig of mouthwash, and tries to mentally calm himself down before walking out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He’s met with a place setting of pancakes, some mixed fruit, and an empty mug. _This is too good to be true_. He’d gotten an amazing lay and now a restaurant-quality breakfast. Jisung can feel his heart start to swell with fondness, but he tries to push it down. Is it really a good idea to get attached? He’s certainly not being forced out of the apartment, but is this what’s supposed to happen?

“Oh, hey. I wasn’t sure if you drank coffee or not so your mug is empty, but I have more. I have tea too, if you like. No orange juice, though,” Minho says frantically, gesturing around the kitchen.

“Oh, I like coffee! Thank you for all this, it’s really unexpected,” Jisung responds gratefully as Minho fills his mug. He helps himself to cream and sugar, then starts cutting his pancakes and drowning them in syrup.

“Should I have kicked you out first thing? I still could, if you want,” Minho says, laughing as he sees Jisung’s face turn into one of shock, mouth still full of half-chewed pancake. “I’m just kidding, calm down.” Jisung finishes chewing and swallows his pancakes, trying to calm his heart a bit from the threat. 

“You scared me! I don’t want to be walking around outside like this,” Jisung says, motioning down at his current outfit.

“Hmm? You look good though? The sweats look good on you,” Minho says, looking at Jisung appreciatively. “Your neck looks pretty too.” Jisung locks eyes with him. This guy isn’t shy about what they did at all, he’s proud of it. _Maybe he wants more?_

“It does look pretty, right? I’m just sorry I didn’t return the favor,” Jisung replies, making eye contact and trying out his smuggest smile. Minho laughs, reaching out to lightly press on one of the larger marks he left on Jisung. It aches a bit, and Jisung must flinch slightly because Minho removes his finger after a second. Jisung picks at his food some, taking the strawberries and blueberries out of his little bowl of mixed fruit and spreading them on top of the pancakes so he can get a perfect bite. He hears laughter from Minho again at his actions, and while he chomps down on the new combination and moans in bliss, he sees Minho pick the berries out of his own bowl and put them onto Jisung’s pancakes as well.

“Oh, you really don’t have to give up yours!” Jisung says, not wanting to put his host out.

“Aww, come on. They aren’t my favorite, and you clearly like them. I would have put them in the batter if I knew,” Minho says, continuing his task. “And I like the sound you make when you eat them. Mmmm,” Minho continues, mocking Jisung’s moan. 

“Mmmmmm,” Jisung repeats, grabbing another bite of pancakes and moaning even louder. “Mmm oh fuck yeah,” he gasps, throwing his head back as he swallows.

“How can you do that at 9 a.m. on a Saturday? Don’t you have any shame?” Minho asks incredulously. He’d been the one to start the teasing but Jisung could tell he had the upper hand. 

“Not in front of you,” Jisung returns, smiling cheekily. He returns to his breakfast, gulping down some coffee in hopes that it will wake him up and maybe bring him back to the real world. He feels like he’s in some state of limbo, still blissed out from the night before and immensely attracted to Minho despite the logical side of his brain telling him he should get out while he can before he gets attached.

They sit and chat while eating breakfast, discussing the neighborhood (Jisung’s not actually too far from his own home, as it turns out), the weather (it’s overcast and unpleasant outside), and if they go to that bar from last night often (no, it was both their first times last night). Minho refills his own coffee once the first cup is gone and his plate is empty, and Jisung does the same because even though he’s fully awake now, he wants to keep talking to Minho. He’s sweet and funny and they get along well, which makes this even harder. Eventually both their second cups are empty too, and Jisung can’t really think of an excuse not to leave.

“Well, thank you again for the breakfast. It was really delicious,” he says, walking his plate and mug over to the sink and rinsing them off. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about doing that. And you’re welcome, again. Any time,” Minho responds. _Any time._ Does that mean he’d be willing to meet again? Jisung shakes his head a little bit, trying not to get carried away with that line of thinking. Instead, he smiles politely at Minho and excuses himself to the bedroom to change. 

“Oh, I’ll help you find everything,” Minho says, following Jisung down the hallway closely. One of the cats, Dori this time, is weaving between their legs, forcing Jisung to take careful steps. He’s trying, but midstep she sprints under Jisung’s raised foot, causing him to have to swivel to avoid stepping on her. Minho grabs Jisung’s waist to help support him, clutching on tightly to the bare skin, and Jisung feels the area he’s touching burn with excitement and memories of the night before. He turns around quickly, not wanting to allow enough time to break the grip, and puts his arms around Minho’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly, looking at Minho and flickering his gaze between dark eyes and plush lips. He’s not disposed to be subtle about what he wants, and right now he wants another taste of last night. Minho makes the move this time, diving in and connecting his lips with Jisung’s in a surge of desire. He walks Jisung backwards into the bedroom, guiding him around any major blockades and pushing him towards the bed. His kisses are incredible, and Jisung loves the taste of coffee on Minho’s lips infinitely more than he’d liked the beer on them the night prior. He wants more.

But he shouldn’t take more. There’s a reason he hasn’t been looking for a boyfriend, for why he had initiated a one night stand for the first time in his life. He could have chatted with Minho at the bar, asked for his number, taken him on a date. But Jisung can tell that if he’d done all that, he’d end up with a boyfriend, and he isn’t sure he’s ready. His recent breakup wasn’t that long ago, and it wasn’t the slightest bit pleasant. He hadn’t thought about his ex since he started talking to Minho last night, and his emotional connection to the bastard was cut, but he didn’t want a rebound. Or at least, if he was going to have a rebound, he didn’t want it to be someone like Minho, who was sweet and funny and sexy and perfect. Minho deserved Jisung at his best, and he wasn’t sure if he was there yet. And Jisung can tell that if he takes more, he’s going to get attached. So he pulls away.

“Ah… I’m sorry. Is this a good idea? If this was just a one night stand, shouldn’t we have a clean break?” Jisung asks, feeling guilty when he saw Minho’s face turn into one of confusion.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, backing off a bit to give Jisung room to breathe.

“I don’t know. That’s what’s supposed to happen, right? But… I don’t know. I’ve never done this. I’ve never gone on a walk of shame. I feel dirty. Not, like, because of you. Like my hair feels dirty and I probably stink cuz god knows I was sweating a lot last night and the idea of putting on bar clothes and walking fifteen minutes through the city in them at 9:30 in the morning is something I never thought I’d do. It’s just weird. I don’t know,” Jisung says. He knows he’s rambling, but he’s confused, and it’s possible that his body is literally doing everything it can to keep him in Minho’s presence for a little while longer.

“Well, I don’t really know either,” Minho says, sitting on the bed next to Jisung. “I don’t have to do the walk of shame here, so I can’t really relate. Do you want to shower? Would that help?” Jisung thinks about that for a second. It would solve a few of his issues, namely smelling bad and having greasy hair. It would buy him more time in Minho’s apartment. It would certainly not help him with the fact that he’s growing very attached to this man, but hey, you win some you lose some.

“Yeah. I do, if you don’t mind,” Jisung says, standing up and looking at Minho. He’s wearing lounge clothes, a simple tee and gym shorts, but he looks really good. He doesn’t seem to have showered before making breakfast, because his hair is a mess and there’s a little bit of eyeliner smudged under his lash-line from last night still. His lips are a little slick from the brief makeout session they’d just had, neck a little red from excitement too. Jisung wants him. When Minho asked what Jisung wanted earlier, he wasn’t sure, but now he is. Ex be damned, he’s not going to pass this up. Just a little more, then he’ll go. Jisung walks over to Minho and pulls him up off the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips. “If you want… you could shower too? Save some water? I think it might be earth month or something.”

Minho nods enthusiastically, kissing Jisung deeply for a moment and then pulling back to peel off his own shirt. He leads them through the hallway and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature as Jisung hops onto the counter to wait. It’s not a huge bathroom, and having both of them in here is a little cramped, but the shower should fit both of them just fine. 

“What do you do?” Jisung asks as Minho pulls out two clean towels from under his cabinet. He’s playing with the muscle balm he saw earlier, opening it to take a sniff and recoiling from the intense smell of menthol. Minho laughs at him, taking the jar from his hands and closing it, then leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re cute. I’m a dancer, that stuff is my lifeblood,” Minho says, putting it back on the counter and trailing his lips down some of the more prominent bruises he’d left the night before.

“A dancer? Do you want to do the horizontal tango with me?” Jisung asks in his most flirtatious voice, which just makes Minho laugh again.

“Maybe later. Are you coming to join me?” Minho asks, stripping off his pants and stepping into the shower, body fully on display. 

“God yes,” Jisung says, stripping himself down and climbing in. He gets as close as possible to Minho, letting the hot water run down both of their bodies as they connect their lips again. This time, Jisung breaks the seal with his tongue, licking into Minho’s mouth and trying to ignore the water spilling between them. He pulls away only long enough only to grab a handful of body wash and spread it between his hands, running them down Minho’s body and washing the sweat and sex off him from the night before. His muscles feel even better than what Jisung remembered now that his hands slide over them so easily, and once Minho’s neck is clean he presses his lips to it and begins to suck.

“Hmm? Are you trying to make us match?” Minho asks quietly, leaning his head back and resting it against the tile. Jisung continues working his way down, licking and sucking tiny marks against the length of his neck, then biting and making a larger one where Minho’s neck and shoulder meet. He’s been running his hands along Minho’s abs and back up until now, but as he presses more marks into his skin Jisung finds his hand roaming lower and lower until he’s got Minho firmly in his grasp. He carries on, enjoying the breathy sounds of pleasure he can hear from Minho until he’s interrupted. “Jisung… wait.”

“Wait for what?” Jisung asks, moving his face back up to briefly reconnect their lips.

“Wait… My turn,” Minho says, peeling himself off the wall and pushing them both back into the center of the shower. He pumps out some body wash, running his hands over Jisung’s body just as was done to him. When he reaches around to Jisung’s back, Minho starts massaging circles into Jisung’s tanned skin, moving lower and lower as he goes. It feels amazing, and for a moment Jisung forgets about how aroused they both are, just enjoying the way the knots in his back are being worked out. Then he feels Minho reach even lower, grabbing at his ass and rubbing circles, then reaching between his cheeks. Jisung lets out a little moan at the promise of more of what he got last night, until Minho grazes over him and Jisung can’t help but jump and yelp. 

“Ah. Sorry…” Jisung says, feeling embarrassed for ruining the mood. Minho doesn’t look upset, just concerned, and he presses a sweet kiss to Jisung’s cheek to make him feel better.

“Don’t be sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you sore?” He asks, bringing his hands to the front of Jisung’s body and stroking him as gently as possible. Jisung was definitely sore, they’d gone three rounds last night and he’d bottomed each time. He hadn’t exactly asked for Minho to be gentle, either.

“Yeah, a little,” Jisung says, pushing closer to Minho and connecting their hands.

“Then should we switch things up?” Minho questions, pulling Jisung’s hands around to grasp at his ass.

“Seriously?” Jisung asks, amazed that he’d been so quick to shift gears. Minho quirks a brow at him, and Jisung squeezes tight. It’s been a while since he topped, but he’s certainly not opposed. “I mean, fuck yeah, absolutely. I want you, definitely, I don’t care how.” Jisung says, flipping Minho around so he’s facing the wall, bottom sticking out. Jisung drops to his knees, pulling Minho apart with his hands and watching the water run down his most exposed areas. “Do you have lube in here?” he asks.

“Yeah, in the cabinet, third drawer,” Minho responds, voice breathy from excitement. Jisung leans out of the shower and finds the tube, half empty. _Strawberry._ There are condoms in the drawer as well, so he pulls one out and places it on the ledge of the tub. He gets back into the shower, on his knees once again, and positions Minho a little further from the stream of water so he’s closer to the back wall.

“You’re a dancer right? How flexible are you?” Jisung asks, running his hand over the globe of Minho’s butt again. He doesn’t respond verbally, just hitches one leg up onto the ledge of the tub to give Jisung better access. “Perfect,” Jisung whispers, spreading the lube over Minho and leaning in to get a taste. He hears satisfied sighs as he works Minho open with his tongue, bringing his fingers into the mix after some time has passed. Eventually he hears a fist hit the wall gently, and Minho’s sighs turn into groans.

“Jisung, enough, please. I need more. Give me more,” he groans, clearly done playing games. Jisung doesn’t argue, he’s feeling it too, and he can tell any amount of friction he’d gotten from his hands while licking into Minho was nothing in comparison to what he was about to feel. He grabs the condom from the ledge, peeling it open and rolling it on, and pushes himself up, noting how red his knees have become. He must have been enjoying himself down there for longer than he realized.

“Are you ready?” Jisung asks, pressing kisses into Minho’s spine as he lines himself up. 

“God, yes,” Minho says, arching his back in hopes to get Jisung to move quicker. He laughs at the action, enjoying seeing a new side of Minho, but abides by his wishes and presses in. Jisung can’t believe how good he feels completely surrounded by Minho, changing his pace upon request and absorbing all the pleasure this position has to offer. Looking down at Minho, bent over and supporting himself against the wall, taking everything Jisung can give him, Jisung knows he wasn’t wrong in his initial thought process. He’s certainly not getting any less attached. 

“Minho, you’re amazing, holy shit,” Jisung moans, reaching around to try and help support him and give any extra stimulation he can. Minho responds positively, changing his position so his back is flush against Jisung’s chest and stomach and he can angle around to let their lips meet. It’s too much Minho at once, and Jisung can tell he’s going to burst. “Close, I’m close,” he says in between kisses, and Minho nods.

“Me too, just a little more,” Minho responds, shifting his angle just a little bit forward as Jisung quickens his pace. It all hits at once, and Jisung finishes with Minho’s name on his lips, Minho following just a moment after. Jisung pulls out slowly, peeling off the condom and tying it before tossing it into the wastebasket. When he turns his attention back to Minho, he’s moved into the stream of warm water, sunk to his knees in fatigue. 

“Did I make you hold that position too long?” Jisung asks in concern, dropping down to his knees as well so they’re on the same level. 

“No, I’m ok, it was good. Really good. It’s just comfy down here,” Minho says with an endearing smile, giving Jisung a kiss. “Don’t underestimate my skills as a dancer. I could hold that all day.” 

“Ok, ok, sorry to doubt a professional. So how long are we staying down here?” Jisung asks, pushing Minho’s soaking bangs out of his face to look into his eyes.

“A while,” Minho responds, tilting his head back. 

“Ok, well can you turn around for me? I’ll wash your hair,” Jisung says. Minho obeys, sinking down into a more relaxed position so they’re both facing the shower head. Jisung pumps out some shampoo and lathers it into Minho’s hair, rubbing little circles into his scalp as he rinses it out. He repeats the same with conditioner, enjoying the little satisfied hums he’s getting from Minho each time he rubs over the spot at the base of his neck. When everything is rinsed, Minho demands he be allowed to do the same, spinning Jisung around.

“Your hair is kind of crispy,” Minho says upon first lathering shampoo onto Jisung’s head. Jisung bursts into laughter at the bluntness of the statement.

“Thank you for pointing that out. It comes with the blonde territory, that bleach really fucked me over. I probably do need to deep condition it, though,” Jisung says, relishing in the way Minho’s fingers feel against his scalp. They’re slender and nimble, and he keeps his nails longer than Jisung, providing a relaxing scratching sensation he can’t achieve on his own.

“Well, you’re lucky the blonde suits you at least. It certainly caught my eye,” says Minho, tilting Jisung’s head back a bit so he can rinse all the shampoo out and start on step two. 

“Would you still have accepted a drink from me if my hair was black?” Jisung asks, eyes closed to avoid the stream of water from getting in them. He doesn’t get a response for a few moments, but feels Minho shift a little, and opens his eyes in curiosity. Minho is at his side now, inspecting his face and body as he sits naked and vulnerable. 

“Definitely,” Minho says, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Jisung smiles and closes his eyes again, happy with the assessment. He reaches up to make sure the last of the conditioner is gone, then spins to face Minho. His neck is now almost as marked up as Jisung’s own, and the leftover makeup is gone from his face. He’s pushed his hair back so it lays slick against his head, exposing feline eyes and a soft smile. Jisung can’t help but admire his beauty, feeling lucky to see Minho in this kind of scenario. He doesn’t want it to end, so he leans in, kissing Minho slowly. It’s leisurely and lacking the desperation from before, just two people taking their time with each other, and they don’t detach their lips until the warmth starts to fade from the water pouring over them. 

They get out and wrap themselves in Minho’s fuzziest towels, leaving their clothes on the floor of the bathroom as they shuffle back to the bedroom. Jisung sees his leather jacket and jeans on the ground and kicks them aside without even considering getting dressed, instead sitting on the bed and toweling off his hair as he leans against the headboard. Minho joins him, and they take turns using excess moisture to spike each other's hair into different shapes and laughing. 

That’s how Jisung finds himself perched on Minho’s lap, twisting little pieces of dark brown hair against each other. It must have been relaxing, because when Jisung looks down Minho’s eyes are closed, breathing steady, and Jisung realizes he’s drifted off to sleep. He looks peaceful and happy, and it makes Jisung feel the same. He realizes this is his best opportunity; if he wants to leave and cut things off without a fuss, marking this as the one night stand it was meant to be, he should leave now while Minho’s asleep. Instead, Jisung climbs off Minho’s lap, curls up next to him, and pulls a quilt over their bare bodies, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Jisung awakens when he feels pressure on his cheek, groaning when it turns into a pinch. He opens his eyes to find Minho staring at him, head on the same pillow just a few inches away.

“You’re still here,” Minho says, looking like he’s trying not to smile. _Oh yeah, why am I still here?_

“Oh, I guess I am. Sorry. Can you let go of my cheek please?” Jisung says, wiggling his head a little to try to break free from Minho’s clutches. He lets go, moving his hand from Jisung’s cheek to the back of his neck and pulling so they end up nose to nose. Jisung can’t help but smile, leaning in to meet in the middle for yet another kiss that’s only going to serve to keep him wanting more.

“Why do you keep apologizing? Do you think I don’t want you here?” Minho asks, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

“I mean, kind of. I just feel like I might be intruding? I was the one who bought you a drink last night and started this, and then we ended up in your apartment, and now I’m still hanging around and taking time out of your day,” Jisung replies, looking at the clock on Minho’s nightstand. “It’s already almost noon, I’ve taken up half your day with my bullshit.”

“I promise, you’re not being a burden,” Minho says. “I like your bullshit. If you want to leave, I get it, but I’m happy to have you here. Do you want to leave?”

“I-AHH!” Jisung shouts, jumping in place and curling closer to Minho when he’s interrupted by a loud crash. He turns around to look out the window and sees a sudden downpour, realizing he’s been interrupted by thunder. “Well I’m sure as hell not going out in that!” Jisung says, flinching a little when he hears another crash. 

“Are you scared of thunder?” Minho asks, wrapping a protective arm around Jisung.

“No, no, thunder is fine. I’m just jumpy when there’s loud noises involved. You should never take me to a thriller movie,” Jisung says. 

“Ahh, I don’t know, it’s kind of cute. I kind of want to bring you to one now,” Minho says, and Jisung can feel his face heat up and his heart race a bit. That implies Minho wants to see him again. Which implies Jisung isn’t the only one getting caught up in how nice this feels, laying in each other’s arms and spending a lazy Saturday as a couple despite barely knowing each other. He wonders if Minho can feel how fast his heart is beating. He can tell the blush hasn’t gone unnoticed, because Minho has moved his hand so the back is laying on Jisung’s cheek, trying to cool it down. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. We can lay here and you can keep staring at my handsome face-” Jisung starts, but is cut off by Minho squishing his cheek again.

“It is very handsome.”

“It is. Or we can order lunch, on me. Or we can watch TV,” Jisung offers, not knowing what Minho really has around his home to keep them occupied. 

“Lunch sounds good, but not right now. I’m still sorta full from breakfast,” Minho says, tapping a finger to his chin in fake thought. “What if we lay here, and you come just a little closer, and we roll around naked in this bed and make out for a while?” Minho propositions. God, Jisung is so gone for this man.

“You’re insatiable,” Jisung says, not opposed to the idea whatsoever but trying to keep his cool a bit.

“You don’t want to?” Minho asks, pouting a bit and widening his eyes.

“God no, I definitely want to. Come here,” Jisung says, pulling their bodies flush against each other. “I just think I’ve spent more of the last 12 hours kissing you than not. I’m gonna need some good chapstick,” Jisung says, licking over his lips.

“I’ll let you borrow chapstick, just come here,” Minho says, finally connecting their lips. It feels good, as Jisung knew it would. He’s not under any impression this is going to lead to sex; it was only an hour or two prior that he was buried inside Minho, and only a few hours before that when the reverse was true. Even so, he loves the taste of Minho’s mouth and lips, loves the way they fit so well with his and the rhythm they’re starting to build the more they do this. Jisung has already learned so much; how wild Minho goes when Jisung nibbles on his bottom lip, the pattern that he defaults to when their tongues run against each other, the amount of time they can stay connected before having to pull away to breathe just so they can do it all over again. He could spend hours figuring out the intricacies of Minho’s mouth alone.

Unfortunately Jisung’s body doesn’t allow for hours. They still get in their fair share of kisses, but about thirty minutes in Jisung feels his stomach rumble. He ignores it, instead focusing on pressing little kisses to Minho’s jaw and whispering sweet compliments into his ears as Jisung uses his hands to map out his favorite parts of Minho’s body. Ten minutes later it happens again, only this time much louder. He tries to ignore it, but their kiss is interrupted by Minho giggling, and Jisung pulls away with a pout.

“How about that lunch you promised me?” Minho says, trailing kisses down Jisung’s body and landing at his stomach. It growls again, and Minho blows a raspberry back in response, causing Jisung to burst out laughing at how ticklish the action is and how dumb Minho looks. He seems to like the reaction, because Minho blows another one, and Jisung laughs again while trying to stop his legs from kicking up in response to the feeling.

“Stop, stop! Are you trying to communicate with my stomach?” Jisung shrieks, still laughing hysterically.

“I am. And I succeeded. I think it likes me,” Minho says, bringing his head back up. Jisung can only stare at him fondly and admire his red lips and bright eyes, sparkling in the sun.

“It definitely likes you,” Jisung responds. _It’s not just my stomach. I definitely like you._ “Alright!” he says, rolling out of bed and pulling his arms up into a big stretch. It strikes him how shameless he must look right now, ass out with no clothes on in the middle of the day, doing nothing to prevent someone who was a stranger less than a day ago from seeing every part of him, even when he’s not in his most flattering form. The shades aren’t even drawn, and if someone were to look through the window they could definitely see him, but again, he can’t find it in himself to give a shit. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Mexican?” Minho asks, walking to his closet to grab some clothes and pulling them on. 

“Uhh… something easier on the stomach? Chinese?” Jisung responds. Minho nods, still sorting through his closet. Jisung watches him pick up a t-shirt, then hold up an oversized button-up, eventually tossing the button-up over his way. Jisung slides it on and looks in the mirror at the way it slides down to show his collarbones and hangs just down to his thighs. He looks like someone’s boyfriend. Surprisingly, he likes it. “Why this one?”

“Oh. Um, just versatility. You can keep the sleeves down or roll them up if you’re hot,” Minho says, looking away. The backs of his ears are a little red, and Jisung wonders if maybe he’s fulfilling the boyfriend fantasy for Minho, too. “Do you want shorts or do you want to just wear the sweats from the bathroom?”

“The sweats from earlier are fine, thanks,” Jisung says, walking out to grab them. Minho follows him and they settle on the couch in the living room, picking out their food and placing the order. Jisung covers the cost as promised in an effort to repay Minho for room, board, and breakfast. Minho clicks the TV on and they find a drama they both like, letting it drown out the thunder and rain from outside as they wait on their food. In the dull parts of the drama, they fall into comfortable conversation once again. 

When the food arrives forty minutes later, they move into the kitchen and set themselves up on the island. This specific restaurant was new to Jisung, and Minho had ordered some dishes he’d never heard of in his life. 

“What is that?” Jisung askes, pointing at a meat dish he can’t pronounce the name of. It’s brightly colored and surrounded by veggies, and he’s certain he’s never had it before.

“It’s a chicken dish. Do you want some? It’s a little spicy,” Minho says, picking up a piece with his chopsticks. It looks a little threatening, and Jisung is trying to be kind to his system, but he can’t say he isn’t intrigued.

“I’m not a coward. Let me try,” he said, opening his mouth and gesturing for Minho to feed him. Minho smirks and moves it towards him, making little airplane noises, which Jisung glares at. He closes his lips around the chopsticks and… _Oh fuck, I made a mistake._ Jisung bites down, praying it can’t get any worse, but flavor bursts into his mouth and it’s all he can do not to cough. A little spicy was the understatement of the year. 

“Oh my god, your eyes are watering. Are you ok?” Minho asks, trying not to laugh. Jisung keeps chewing, and chewing, and chewing, and he can feel how warm his face is. He hopes he’s not sweating, because after a minute he can tell there are definitely tears running down his face and he’s not sure how much more embarrassment he can take. Minho is laughing his ass off now, but he walks over to the fridge and grabs some milk, which he sets on the counter while he searches for a glass. Jisung really wants to be patient, but he’s pretty sure he’s on the verge of death, so he swallows all his food and grabs the carton. Before he can think about it, he starts waterfalling the milk into his mouth, gulping it down as quickly as he can and swishing it around his mouth. 

“You’re evil,” Jisung says when he can breath again, doing his best to shoot daggers at Minho. He’s finally found a glass and poured some milk into it, just in case Jisung needs more, but the damage is already done.

“I’m sorry, Jisung. I didn’t know you were _that_ sensitive,” Minho says, pouting as he walks up to Jisung and wraps an arm around him. He grabs a napkin off the kitchen island and dries the tears from Jisung’s face with his free hand, wiping the extra sauce off Jisung’s mouth. He leans in to steal a little kiss, which Jisung returns for a second until he gets a little hint of spice off Minho’s lips and has to pull away to take another swig of milk.

“You taste like hell. That chicken is cooked in hell. I’m in hell,” Jisung says, panting a little. “But I’m sorry if I contaminated your milk.”

“It’s ok, I can get more. Drink what you need. But stick to your fried rice for now, ok?” Minho says. He’s doing a really good job of being comforting, and Jisung feels a little bad for pushing him away. He leans in and gives Minho a kiss on the cheek, trying his best to avoid the hellish spicy flavor while still expressing his gratitude.

“Thank you,” Jisung says with a smile, digging back into his own food.

The rest of lunch goes peacefully. Jisung sticks to his favorite tried-and-true dishes, even when Minho tells him he has something mild to give a shot. Doongie finally comes out from his seclusion when he sees them eating, sitting on the floor and staring up at the variety of dishes Jisung and Minho are chowing down on. Jisung coos, trying to give the cat some extra veggies until Minho swats his hand away.

“He can’t have veggies?” Jisung asks, pouting.

“It’s not a veggie problem, it’s a people food problem,” Minho replies.

“What about chicken? Cats like meat, right?” Jisung tries again, pulling a tiny piece of chicken from his plate and reaching down again.

“Jisung- Wait, what’s your last name?” Minho asks.

“Han. Why?” Jisung questions.

“It’s easier to scold people when you can use their full name. Han Jisung if you don’t stop trying to give my cat human food I will kick you out of this apartment and right into that thunder storm. You will be jumping your way down the street.” Minho says, faking anger as best he can. Jisung giggles, undoing an extra button on his shirt and shimmying so it slips down his shoulder, exposing his neck and collarbone along with all the marks Minho has left. He’s got the boyfriend shirt on, he’s going to make use of it.

“Do you really want me to leave?” Jisung purrs, smirking and giving Minho his best ‘do me’ eyes. He sees Minho’s gaze wander down, then watches as he fake coughs and looks away. 

“No,” is all Minho can muster.

“Good,” Jisung says, crawling as best he can into Minho’s lap given that they’re sitting on barstools and issuing him a kiss. “Then let’s pack up this food and keep watching that drama!”

Minho agrees, and Jisung begins splitting the dishes into two containers as Minho gives the cats their actual food. They get back onto the couch, Minho sitting up and Jisung with his head resting in the other’s lap, and restart the drama. It’s some show about a workplace romance, two coworkers who hated each other until they were assigned to work together and fell in love. It’s sweet and easy to digest. The characters like each other, and they know they like each other, because they’ve seen every aspect of each other’s lives. 

Jisung looks up at Minho, incredibly focused on the screen. It’s not the best angle, Jisung can mostly just see up his nostrils right now (no bats in the cave, thank goodness), but he still enjoys how comfortable his position is. He doesn’t know every aspect of Minho’s life; he probably doesn’t even know ten percent of it. So how is he already catching feelings? He turns back to the screen, hooking an arm around Minho’s knee and scooting closer as he watches the romance unfold.

Halfway into the next episode, a glare shines onto the TV screen, causing Jisung to look over at the window.

“Oh. It stopped raining,” Jisung says quietly, trying to hide his disappointment. He never thought he’d be so sad to see the sun, but the thunderstorm had been his excuse to stay, and now it’s gone. He looks up at Minho, who seems to be frowning as well.

“Yeah, no more thunder. What do you want to do?” Minho asks, pushing Jisung’s bangs back and leaning down to peck him on the forehead. _This guy_. What does he think Jisung is going to say when he does things like _that_?

“I can’t just leave mid-episode,” Jisung says quietly, and Minho smiles.

“No, you can’t. Pick your head up for a second though, I’m gonna pull the shades down,” Minho says, and Jisung obliges. Minho gets up to do what he’s set out for, but before he can sit back down, Jisung pulls him onto the couch in a splayed out position. “Hey! What’s the idea?” 

“Lay with me,” Jisung says, positioning Minho’s body so he’s laying against the back of the sofa, then pressing against him in a spooning position. He feels Minho relax against him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Ok. But use your words next time,” Minho says with a chuckle, turning the show back on. Jisung just hums in agreement, locking his fingers with the hand Minho has around his waist and moving them around. He continues playing with them for a few more minutes until Minho pulls his hand back, placing it at the top of Jisung’s spine and beginning to rub little circles into tense areas on his back. Jisung can hear himself letting out little noises of pleasure, but he can’t bring himself to care.

All good things must come to an end, and when the episode credits start scrolling across the screen, Jisung turns to face Minho on the couch.

“So it’s time, huh? Ready for me to finally get out of your hair?” Jisung says, trying to joke around despite the heaviness he feels in his heart. Minho doesn’t say anything, just puts a hand on Jisung’s cheek, eyes unreadable. Jisung knows this is kind of crazy, they only live fifteen minutes from each other and could easily make plans, but he feels like he’s living in a perfect little bubble right now and when he walks out the door it will pop. But eventually, it has to pop. “Well, I’m gonna go get changed into my nasty clothes now. I guess a four p.m. walk of shame is better than a nine a.m. one.” Jisung says, turning around and standing up. 

“Wait, Jisung,” Minho calls out, causing Jisung to whip his body around. “Why don’t you just wear what you have on? You don’t want to walk around in dirty clothes, right?” Jisung looks down at what he has on. He’s not sure sweats and a button up is going to be the best match for his combat boots, but he can’t deny he doesn’t really want to change. 

“But these are yours, I can’t just take them home,” Jisung replies. 

“Well, I’ll get them back. Next time we meet, ok? And I really like that shirt, so it’s going to have to be sooner than later,” Minho says, walking up to Jisung and adjusting the shirt collar, then fixing up the buttons so the shirt is less revealing.  
  
  


“Yeah, next time we meet,” Jisung says, pulling Minho into a short kiss. “So that means I need your number. And your last name, because it’s not fair that you know mine and I don’t know yours.” Minho grins, and Jisung runs into the bedroom to get his phone and gather up his clothes from last night. He smiles when he sees Minho put his name into the phone.

**< 3 Lee Minho <3 **

Jisung laughs and pockets the phone, leaning into Minho for a goodbye kiss. _He’s going to see Minho again, this isn’t a big deal._ He laces up his boots and leans in for another. _They agreed to meet soon, stop freaking out._ He puts his hand on the doorknob and turns it, then stops to make sure he has his keys and wallet. Everything is there, so he grabs the bag of dirty clothes and turns to give Minho one more kiss. _Or I could just stay._ Jisung pushes the thought out of his mind as he shoves the door open. But before he can even step into the hallway, Jisung is pulled back into the entrance and the door is shut behind him.

“I’m sorry, this is probably really out of line. But… what if you just stay? Just one more night? I don’t know what it is, but I just… I want you to stay,” Minho says, voice a little shaky with uncertainty. He looks a little panicked and guilty, like he didn’t realize he was going to do this until it happened. “I get that you were expecting a one night stand or whatever, but this doesn’t feel like a one night stand, does it? Am I crazy? I’m sorry if I’m crazy and I’m the only one feeling like this, but I really just don’t want you to walk out that door right now.” _Oh thank god._

Jisung drops his bag and pulls Minho into a hug. _Thank god it’s not just me._ There are implications to this, he’s fully aware of that. If he stays another night, he’s going to wake up to Minho once again. It’s not fair for him to lead Minho on if he has no intention of seeing him again, but at some point during this picturesque day, he’d lost sight of that idea entirely. He knows he’s going to see Minho again. He knows he’s in too deep to let go. And unlike before, he’s not all that scared anymore.

“I’ll stay. You’re not crazy, it’s not just you. I’ve avoided leaving all day for a reason, I need to know what it is,” Jisung says, pulling Minho into a kiss. “Although, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a good idea,” he says when he pulls away. 

“Ok. Ok, let’s go,” Minho says, leaning down to put on a pair of shoes.

“What? I thought we just said I was staying here! Where are we going?” Jisung asks. Minho gets up and plants a peck on his lips.

“We’re going down the block to the convenience store. We’re getting you a toothbrush and some chapstick. And a bottle of tequila,” Minho says, grabbing his keys and opening the door. Jisung’s getting a little bit of whiplash from everything that’s just been decided, and he finds himself frozen in the doorway until Minho grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out. He finds his hand creeping lower until his fingers intertwine with Minho’s, walking down the hall and into the elevator hand in hand. When they get to the front door, Jisung looks down, wondering if it’s appropriate to be walking down the street hand in hand when he has no idea what to call their relationship. He decides to play it safe and pull away, and Minho glances down quickly at the motion but if he’s offended he hides it well. They walk down the block and Jisung realizes they’re in an even more familiar area than he thought.

“Minho, Minho!” Jisung calls quietly, tapping Minho on the shoulder. He turns around to look at Jisung, then trains his line of vision to the direction Jisung is pointing with his arm outstretched. “I work like, three blocks that way! We’re so close,” he says, smiling at the coincidence.

“Three blocks that way? What do you even do? You know I’m a dancer but I have no idea about your job, now that you mention it,” Minho replies.

“I work at the school. I’m a music teacher for grade schoolers,” he says.

“Ohh. Is that why my cats like you so much?” Minho says, face changing like he’s just connected two pieces of a puzzle.

“Minho, what? Can you please explain that logic?” Jisung says, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Well, I don’t know, grade schoolers are temperamental and so are cats. It makes sense to me,” Minho says, putting his arm around Jisung and directing him around a street corner. Jisung doesn’t question it anymore, just giggles and follows Minho’s pull. They head to the back of the store first, grabbing a bottle of tequila and some orange juice to chase it down with at Jisung’s request. They head towards the toothbrushes and Minho reaches out to grab one until Jisung stops him.

“Excuse me, soft bristles? Do you not want my mouth to be clean?” Jisung askes, feigning offence.

“Soft bristles provide a gentle and relaxing experience. Like a spa. What’s the issue?” Minho asks.

“Look at these gums. They’re the picture of health. Do you think I got this way taking the relaxing route?” he responds, spreading his lips in the widest smile he can muster. Minho looks closer, making little affirmative noises as he inspects Jisung’s mouth.  
  
  


“Did you know when you smile like that your mouth turns into a heart? That’s the cutest shit I’ve ever seen. Very well then. Firm it is,” Minho says, grabbing a new toothbrush and placing it in the cart before dragging Jisung to a big display of lip balm.

“Ok, what should my lips taste like?” Jisung asks, gesturing at the display.

“I get to choose?”

“You’re going to be tasting it.”

Minho looks carefully at the variety of flavors. He picks up one in brown packaging, smirking at Jisung as he holds it up. 

“Root Beer? Ugh, veto’d. I’m not twelve,” Jisung says in disgust.

“Ok. Pomegranate?”

“Hmm… Sweet but not too sweet, kind of festive, definitely distinguished. It’s a good option,” Jisung ponders.

“Or this?” Minho asks, holding up a tube of strawberry.

“Strawberry! Fun, youthful but not immature, a classic! Strawberry lip balm is addicting and keeps you on your toes with it’s wit. It’s both classy and sexy. I think we have a winner!” Jisung says excitedly.

“Are you describing lip balm or are you describing yourself?” Minho asks, laughing at Jisung’s antics.

“Both,” he says, walking up to the cash register area.

“Ah, wait here, I need one more thing,” Minho says, handing Jisung the basket and running off. He comes back a minute later, a small box in hand. Jisung looks closer to see a familiar label.

“Condoms? You had at least three left at your place,” Jisung whispers, feeling his face heat up a bit.

“I know,” Minho whispers into Jisung’s ear. “But you never know what’s gonna happen, right? You said it yourself, it’s easy to get addicted.” Jisung is certain he’s bright red by now, hoping nobody else can hear this conversation.

“Now I know why you asked me to stay. I see what I am to you,” He says, jutting his lower lip out in the biggest pout he can procure. He hopes it hides how excited he is for whatever happens later. “Just a handsome boy to have your way with.”

“Your words, not mine,” Minho says, laughing as the cashier calls them up. He covers the cost of everything, stating that he’ll be the one to enjoy the leftovers. 

“So. Tequila, OJ, condoms, and a toothbrush. The kit to a perfect first date, huh?” Jisung asks, faking introspection as they leave the store. Minho pulls him to the side, under the cover of a cooler so they’re slightly hidden, and kisses Jisung deeply, pulling away after roughly thirty seconds.

“You forgot the chapstick. If our supposed date goes as well as I’m planning it to, you’ll definitely need the chapstick,” Minho says, joining their hands together and leading them back to his apartment. Jisung can’t stop smiling the whole way. He’s so fucking smitten.

They get settled back in the apartment, Jisung running to the bathroom straight away to give his teeth a thorough brushing. Mouthwash just doesn’t cut it after a certain point, and after his dentist recommended two minutes of brushing he feels like a whole new man. When he walks back out to the living room, he stops in front of Minho and holds his hand out, to which he receives a blank stare.

“Chapstick, please,” he says, waiting for Minho to retrieve his new purchase and hand it over. Once he spreads it on his lips, he gives Minho a kiss.

“Tasty, right? I am the human personification of strawberries,” Jisung says proudly. 

“You know that’s a weird thing to brag about, right? Even if it’s true, it’s not really one for the resume or dating apps,” Minho says.

“Well I have a job, and I’m not on dating apps, so luckily that doesn’t matter,” Jisung says, stealing another quick peck. Minho wraps his arms around Jisung and pick him up a few inches off the floor, just enough to waddle the both of them over to the couch and collapse on it. Jisung bursts into a fit of laughter at the movement, situating their bodies so Minho is lying on his back and Jisung on top of him.

“Did you mean it, by the way?” Minho asks, looking up at Jisung thoughtfully.

“What?” Jisung asks.

“The thing about a date? For the sake of science and my sanity, can we call this a date? If not, let me know, and I’ll find some other way to take you on a first date,” Minho says, looking up at Jisung fondly.

“This can be our first date. It’s not the most traditional, but I like it just fine. Usually I only get a drink or two out of a date, but we’ve got a whole bottle, so I’m intrigued,” Jisung responds, relaxing into Minho’s hold.

“Well, I feel like I know you but I don’t really _know_ you, you know? So I thought we could play truth or drink. Get to know each other rapidfire. I’m curious about you,” Minho says, pressing a kiss to the top of Jisung’s forehead. “Who is Han Jisung? And why do I like him so damn much?” 

“Oh my god, how do you say things like that? How are you even single?” Jisung whines, burying his face in Minho’s chest. 

“You’ll have to wait until the game to find out,” Minho says slyly.

“Well I want to know now, so let’s start now,” Jisung says.

“You want to start drinking tequila at five in the afternoon?”

“Five is evening, I’m grabbing the bottle. Wait here,” Jisung says, scrambling off of Minho and opening the tequila. He realizes quickly that he has no idea where any glassware is stored in Minho’s kitchen and has to call for backup. Minho responds by starting up a game of ‘Hot and Cold,’ making Jisung dig through three separate cabinets before he finds cups for the orange juice and shot glasses for the tequila.

They set up at the coffee table, moving to the floor so they can sit across from each other and pet the cats while they play.

“Alright, I’m starting. Why are you still single? Either answer or take a shot,” Jisung starts off. Minho grabs for the bottle, filling up both shot glasses.

“I’ll answer, but let’s start with a shot. I think I might need some liquid bravery,” Minho says. They clink their glasses together in a cheers. “To weird first dates!”

“To weird first dates!” Jisung repeats, slamming the shot and chasing it down with a sip of orange juice. 

“So, why am I single? Mostly because of work. My schedule is a little weird because I dance professionally, so sometimes I go off on tours, but I think that’s winding down,” Minho explains. “And I’m pretty picky. I don’t like to mess around with people I don’t have initial interest in.”

“So do you find me interesting?” Jisung asks.

“Hey, it’s my turn now. Why did you decide to buy me that drink?” Minho asks, looking genuinely interested. 

“Because you’re hot,” Jisung says honestly. Minho gives him a judgemental look, and he put his hands up defensively. “Because you’re hot, and because a bunch of people tried to approach you and start something up, but you still only focused on your friend. I wanted to see if I could earn your attention.”

“Mhmm. It was the blonde hair,” Minho says. He strokes his chin in thought before asking the next question. “Are you close with your parents?”

“Not anymore,” Jisung answers dryly, reaching for the bottle of tequila on the table. 

“You answered the question, you don’t need to take another shot,” Minho says, crawling towards Jisung with a concerned look on his face. He slides his glasses over so they can sit side by side.

“I know, but My parents came up, so I need one,” Jisung says, tossing the tequila back like water.

“Is it… because of this kind of thing?” Minho asks quietly. Jisung looks at him, doing his best not to give too much away. “You know,” Minho says, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss, “that kind of thing?” 

“Yeah. It’s because of that kind of thing,” Jisung responds quietly, chewing on his lip for a few seconds before picking his posture back up and regaining his enthusiasm. “Ok! What’s your favorite show?”

They keep to somewhat lighthearted questions for a while, and Jisung learns some valuable information about Minho. There exist photos of him in a leotard. He doesn’t want to get any more cats right now for fear he can’t provide them with enough individual love. He wants to open his own studio and teach dance in the future. He’s an only child, so his parents love him unconditionally. He wants a serious relationship in the near future.

In return, Jisung offers up his own information. The best costume he ever wore for halloween was a ‘sexy squirrel’ a la Mean Girls; brown crop top, booty shorts, clip on ears and tail. He doesn’t have any pets, but he has a roommate named Hyunjin who needs constant love and attention. He has an older brother who loves him dearly in spite of his parents prejudices. He’s not sure if he can handle anything serious in the near future, but he’s becoming more open to the idea by the minute.

There are some questions swapped out for shots; Jisung isn’t privy to the kind of porn Minho prefers, or what song he likes to belt out most when he’s driving alone. Minho doesn’t get to learn what age Jisung lost his virginity, or the weirdest thing he does while sleeping. After a while they’re jolly and drunk, sneaking comforting kisses to each other when one answers an embarrassing question well.

“So why were you so set on this being a one night stand?” Minho asks, altering the tone of the game. Jisung reaches for the bottle, fully intending to take the shot and move on until he sees Minho’s face fall a bit. He puts his hand down and faces Minho, kissing him on each cheek.

“It’s not because of you. I just… It hasn’t been that long since I broke up with my ex, and we were pretty serious. It kind of flipped my world upside down, and I’m not sure if it’s fully right again. I don’t know if I’m the best version of myself, and when it comes to someone I see a future with, that’s what I want to be able to show them,” Jisung says, leaning back on an arm and running a hand through his hair. It really is crispy. He’d dyed it shortly after his breakup in a drunken spur-of-the-moment decision, which is why the bleach job had gone so wrong. 

“I think you’re doing better than you think you are,” Minho responds, placing an arm around Jisung’s shoulder and kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m ok, but you’re amazing. I knew fifteen minutes in that I didn’t deserve you, and you still took me home. That’s why I kept feeling like I should leave,” Jisung says, leaning his head onto Minho. “Ok, my turn. Why did you ask me to stay?”

“That’s easy,” Minho says, and Jisung looks up into his eyes. “I asked you to stay because I knew that if you walked out my door, I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you. Despite only knowing you for roughly… twenty-three hours,” Minho says after looking at his watch, “I like you. A lot. And I like having you here, a lot. And I figured, if the choice was asking you to stay or risk never seeing you again, I wanted you to stay.” Jisung feels his chest swell at that answer. 

“We need to take a shot,” Jisung says, pouring two glasses out and clinking his against Minho’s before both swallowing them down. 

“Was that too much?” Minho asks, looking a bit concerned. Jisung climbs into his lap, straddling Minho so he can look straight at him. Minho pushes them back so he can lean against the base of the couch, hands on Jisung’s hips.

“No, it wasn’t too much. You really have a way with words, you know that? You’re making me all soft and emotional,” Jisung says quietly. Minho pulls him closer, shifting his hand to the back of Jisung’s neck so he can maneuver his way into a kiss. Jisung responds immediately, deeply, trying to answer questions through touch that he can’t find the words for and reassure Minho of where he stands. “Ok,” he says when they pull away, “your turn for a question.”

“Why did you and your ex break up?” Minho asks. Jisung panics for a moment, unsure how to answer, almost reaching for the tequila as a clutch. But Minho had been open for him, and he was going to do the same. 

“A lot of reasons. He cheated on me, for one. A few times. That really flushed my confidence down the drain for a while. My parents hated him, they said he corrupted me even though I was gay long before I met him. He stopped loving me at some point, said I talked too much and didn’t clean enough and wasn’t someone to build a future with. Not marriage material. There was just a lot,” Jisung says, tilting his head back in an attempt to not get too emotional. He feels Minho’s grip on his waist tighten, and sucks in a deep breath. “I’m over him, I really am. He was terrible for me, and I don’t miss him at all. I guess I just want to make sure that the next person I’m serious about, I’m ready for. Leave no room for complaints, you know?”

Minho nods, wrapping his arms even tighter still around Jisung and burying his face in the other man’s torso. Jisung waits a few seconds, but Minho doesn’t move, so he squeezes tight in turn, wrapping his arms around Minho’s shoulders and putting his face in Minho’s neck. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Minho says finally, voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. He picks his head up and lays his cheek against Jisung’s chest so he can speak more clearly. “He sounds like a moron. Not marriage material? Bullshit. I’ll marry you right now.” Jisung bursts out laughing at that. 

“Shut up, you’re drunk. We’re not getting married, Minho.” Jisung says, swiping a happy tear from his eye.

“You don’t want to marry me?” Minho pouts, and Jisung can’t help but kiss it away. 

“Ask me again in a few years, ok? Or at least wait until the third date.” Minho nods eagerly, smiling like an idiot. “Oh my god, you’re such a lightweight,” Jisung laughs, looking at how red Minho is. He’s definitely drunk and overly honest, and Jisung feels a little selfish, so he looks for an answer to the thing that’s been gnawing at him. “Why do you like me so much, anyway?”

“My cats like you, and I trust them,” Minho says, voice a bit wobbly. That… is not what Jisung expected. “But also, you’re so handsome. And you’re interesting, like, what kind of person steals their one night stands clothes and walks around with their pet? And you’re so cute. Plus you’re funny. You make me laugh. And you’re a good kisser. Oh my god, I wish you could kiss yourself, you’re _such_ a good kisser. I don’t think I could ever get tired of kissing you.” Minho is beaming, and Jisung is completely blinded. 

“Well I can’t kiss myself, so I’ll have to kiss you,” Jisung says, leaning in to connect their lips. For as many shots as they’ve both had, Minho tastes far more like orange juice than tequila, sweet and a little tangy. It’s refreshing and energizing and Jisung is pretty sure if Minho really wanted to kiss him forever he’d stay and kiss him right back. 

“I mean it though,” Minho says when he pulls back, eyes a little more sober. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that idiot. I’m sorry you got hurt. And about your family. I get why you’re being cautious.” 

“Thank you,” Jisung responds softly, running a thumb over Minho’s high cheekbone and wondering how he got so lucky to find someone this good in a random bar. “You know, I don’t feel all that scared right now. Maybe it’s time to try again. With someone better.”

“Well, this might be obvious, but I’m yours if you’ll have me,” Minho says, smiling softly up at the man in his lap. 

“Hmm… I’m not sure, it’s only eight p.m. and you’re already wasted. That seems like a red flag,” Jisung says, giggling down at him.

“Hey, not to play the blame game, but that’s entirely your fault for making us start at five p.m.” Minho pouts.

“Ok, well I can overlook it just this once then,” Jisung says in a teasing tone. “Because you’re a good cat dad. And you’re really, really, insanely attractive. And you make really good pancakes, and you gave me your extra berries. And because I like talking to you, a lot. And because you’ve been so incredibly kind to me in the last day that I’d be crazy not to want you.” 

Minho looks happy, like, just won the lottery, eating your favorite food, seeing a double rainbow kind of happy, and Jisung feels it too. He climbs off Minho’s lap, instead sitting next to him and interlocking their hands, laying his head on Minho’s shoulder.

“Good,” Minho says, “Then it’s settled.”

“What’s settled?” Jisung asks.

“I don’t know, actually,” he says, giggling a little bit. “It’s settled that we’ll give this a chance. Whatever this is. It doesn’t really matter what we call it right now I guess? Just two people taking a chance on each other who know they want to meet again.”

“I like that,” Jisung says, appreciating the mild attempt to take things slowly despite their entire situation. “Hey, Minho?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry,” Jisung says, standing up and pulling Minho with him. “What do you have?”

“Well that was sudden,” Minho laughs. “I have some stuff but I don’t think either of us should be cooking anything extravagant right now. How do you feel about ramen?”

“I feel good about ramen.”

The two abandon their drinking game, filling their glasses mostly with orange juice and a small amount of tequila to keep the fun going while they start boiling water for their meal. Their goal had been to keep things simple, but Jisung insists he help around the kitchen, and Minho can’t say no. He also persuades Minho that adding some egg is the least they can do to make the ramen more exciting, taking charge of that project while Minho adds in extra seasoning. Within minutes they have a delicious meal, and they settle onto the couch as Jisung finds a movie to put on for background noise. They spend most of the two hours talking over the movie, taking every moment they can to learn. Jisung can’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed, warm from the buzz of alcohol in his system and the feel of his body pressed against Minho’s. He feels himself starting to nod off, but Minho taps him awake and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s get ready for bed, ok?” Minho says, and Jisung nods sleepily. Minho ushers him into the bathroom first, giving Jisung the extra space to brush his teeth and wash his face. By the end of his routine he’s a little more awake, and before leaving he glances at the drawer he’d grabbed the condom from this morning, opening it and grabbing the remaining ones. This night isn’t slipping away from him.

He slips into Minho’s room and tells him to go do his own routine, getting into a cross legged position on the bed.

“I’m back!” Minho announces, stepping back into his bedroom and smiling at the sight of Jisung on his bed. “Do you want fresh pajamas? You wore those out earlier.”

“Not necessary,” Jisung says, pulling Minho onto the bed and pushing him up against the headboard so he can climb onto his lap. He leans down and gives Minho his most passionate kiss, which is eagerly returned.

“I thought you were tired,” Minho says, laughing a bit before pulling Jisung back in.

“I’m reinvigorated,” Jisung whispers between kisses. “Now, help me get these clothes off,” he says, leaning back in to lick into Minho’s mouth as he feels a hand start removing his shirt button by button. When it’s done he lets it slide off his shoulders, pulling away to peel Minho’s shirt over his head. They reconnect immediately after, tongues battling for dominance and hips moving against each other. Jisung lets himself get carried away, grinding into Minho’s lap at a steady rhythm as they aim to move their bodies closer. He feels Minho’s hands roam down his back, down to his ass, grabbing at it and combining their movements into one. He slides them down the backside of Jisung’s sweatpants, pulling the waistband down as much as he can until it gets caught at the front.

“Sit up for a minute,” Minho pants, and Jisung obeys eagerly. Minho pulls the pants over Jisung’s arousal, removing his own while he has the freedom, admiring how their bodies look pressed together. “Ah… I have lube in here, but I need to grab condoms.”

“No, I have them,” Jisung says, grabbing one from under the pillow where he’d placed it earlier. Minho reaches into his nightstand for a bottle of lube, non-flavored this time, and places it close. 

“Are you still sore?” Minho asks, spreading Jisung’s cheeks apart with both hands and squeezing.

“Never felt better.”

“Good,” Minho responds, uncapping the bottle and spreading it on his fingers. Jisung leans back in, pushing himself farther up on Minho’s lap as he reignites the kiss. He allows himself to be worked open slowly, encouraging Minho to explore with his fingers until he absolutely needs more. When he sinks onto Minho, he relishes in the feeling, this time knowing it won’t be the last time he experiences such bliss. When one position brings them over the edge, they switch to the next, riding out their pleasure until the brink of exhaustion. Where the night before had been rough and full of desire, tonight they took their time, expressing fondness through small touches and words of affirmation. Jisung does his best to show his thankfulness to Minho; thankfulness for the bliss he brings him, for the foresight to buy more condoms, for the courage he had to ask him to stay. 

They end the night wrapped in each other's arms, too tired to do anything but lazily kiss as they drift into sleep, and Jisung wakes up the same way the next morning, pressing a sweet kiss to Minho’s lips to wake him. 

“Good morning,” he says quietly as Minho blinks his eyes to sleep.

“You’re still here,” Minho whispers, tightening his hold on Jisung.

“I told you I’d stay, didn’t I?” Jisung says. He hates the surprise in Minho’s voice; it makes him realize how unstable his behavior yesterday must have portrayed him as. “I told you we’d give this a shot. I guarantee from now on, if I’m with you, I’m with you one hundred percent, ok? No more flakiness.”

“Thank you,” Minho says. He seems more awake now, yawning and looking at the mess surrounding them. “Ok. What are you doing today? Any specific plans?” 

“No, nothing on a schedule. I should get home somewhat soon though, my roommate has a penchant for the dramatic. I told him I was staying out for another night but I don’t want him to worry.”

“I get it. How about this. You help me strip this bed, we throw my sheets and your clothes into the laundry and take a shower and eat while we wait?” Minho proposes.

“Sounds like a plan. How’s your head, by the way?” Jisung asks.

“It hurts like crazy, but I’m trying to ignore it. Just keep whispering,” Minho says. Jisung laughs, then catches himself and puts a hand over his mouth.

“Ok, first step is painkillers. Then we carry out the rest of your plan,” Jisung resolves. Minho nods, and they get to action, stripping the sheets and shaking them for any lingering trash, then tossing them and Jisung’s clothes into the laundry. When they step into the shower this morning they clean each other once again, enjoying the intimacy it brings. Jisung drops to his knees on the shower floor once again under the premise of distracting Minho from his headache, licking and sucking the pain away until Minho is lost in pleasure. He knows this pattern isn’t sustainable, but he’s only here for another two hours and he wants to make the most of it for Minho.

Minho insists on eggs and toast for breakfast, something to soak up whatever alcohol is left in their system and give them energy. When the coffee runs dry and their food is gone, Minho switches the laundry into the dryer. 

“Minho,” Jisung says, giving his best pout over to the other man.

“Yes, Jisung?” He responds, clearly expecting some kind of request. 

“My muscles hurt. How would you feel about cracking open that giant jar of muscle balm and helping me recover?” Jisung says in his cutest voice. “You know, from all the mindblowing sex?”

“Jesus, Jisung, you could have just asked like a normal person,” Minho says, ears turning bright red. “I’m happy to do you if you do me.”

“Deal!” Jisung says, pulling off his shirt (he’d decided to forgo the pants this morning) and laying nude on the couch, ass in the air. Minho retrieves the balm, sitting on Jisung’s back and working out the kinks in his muscles. When he’s done they switch places, Minho opting to keep his shorts on, and Jisung returns the favor. He spends extra time on Minho’s calves, enjoying the bulky muscles years of dancing has built up on his legs. When he’s done he slips his shirt back on and rolls off the couch, laying on the living room floor and making noises at the cats to try to get them to come to him.

“Let me show you how their dad does it,” Minho says, laying on the floor next to him. He lets out a series of weird noises and calls the cat’s names, which brings over Doongie and Dori. Soonie gets curious as well, walking in their direction, but when Jisung calls her name she patters over to him, climbing on his stomach and laying in a little ball.

“Ha! She likes me better!” Jisung says, rolling his head to the side to face Minho and sticking out his tongue. He reaches for Jisung’s hand, linking their fingers so they lay side by side, hand in hand.

“I don’t blame her. We have that in common,” Minho says, sending Jisung a cheesy grin.

“It’s gonna be weird going home, it feels like I’ve been here so long,” he says quietly. Minho squeezes his hand in comfort. 

“We’re only fifteen minutes away, and I’m only ten from your school. We’ll see each other soon. I’m off Wednesday, wanna grab coffee after work?” Minho asks.

“It’s a date,” Jisung says with a smile. “But just in case I miss you in the meantime, I’m bringing this cat with me, ok?” Jisung reaches to pat Soonie on the head, getting a quiet meow in response. 

“Uh, no. Not my firstborn. You can have Doongie,” Minho bargains.

“Doongie doesn’t like me,” Jisung whines. Doongie meows loudly at the mention of his name, a sign of confirmation.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep them all, because Dori is too young to travel. You’re just going to have to come back to see them,” Minho says. Jisung carefully picks Soonie up off his stomach and places her on the floor, then rolls his body until he’s laying on top of Minho in much the same way the cat was on him.

“That doesn’t sound bad,” he says, pressing a little kiss to Minho’s lips. He’s excited to see how they function in the real world. Yesterday it was all Jisung could do to prevent their bubble from popping, trying to keep all these perfect feelings contained in one space in fear of them dissolving once they touched fresh air. Now he can’t wait. He wants to see what Minho looks like ordering coffee from a barista, how he gets along with Jisung’s friends, what he wears when they go out to nice places. He can hardly wait to see how their lives intertwine, and see if they can become one someday.

The dryer dings, snapping Jisung out of his daze. They both stand and walk over to the dryer, Jisung trailing behind Minho as he carries everything into the bedroom and drops it onto the bed. Jisung digs his pants and t-shirt out of the pile and starts stripping down to change, unbuttoning the dress shirt he’s been wearing for the morning.  
  
  


“You’re shameless, Jisung,” Minho says, placing a kiss to his neck.

“I am shameless. You’ve already seen me, and from what I can tell you liked it. I’m not hiding anything,” he says with a laugh. Minho grabs the t-shirt and pulls it over Jisung’s head, for the first time in this relationship dressing him instead of the reverse. Jisung grins, pulling on his boxers and jeans and pulling Minho into a hug. “I think it’s time for me to go now.” Minho grabs his hand, grabbing Jisung’s jacket from the chair in the corner of his room and pulling him towards the front door.

“I’ll see you in a few days,” he says, kissing Jisung sweetly. When they pull away, Jisung leans down to lace up his shoes and pulling his jacket on. He opens the door and steps out into the hall, turning to face Minho and give him one last kiss.

“Wednesday. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around to the end! I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too similar to my other fics. Please leave me a comment on what you think below, I really value feedback. Was the more mature nature good? Not so much? Tell me!


End file.
